


One Day Above

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Basically Torture Porn, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, New Fandom HOOOOO, References To Asriel, Sori-Hell (Dat Pun)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: A new fandom I'm toying around with, I've liked Undertale for ages, but I never felt ready to write something until now.Yeah I know..I heavily implied Sans/Toriel in my story...and even tagged it as such, i don't need to hear "SINNER" in the comments thousands of times...





	One Day Above

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, comments and reviews are appreciated, guys/gals

The Surface is massive, compared to the Underground. What once was sprawling yet dark, became HUGE and bright. On the surface, the new inhabitants found these odd things called cinemas, Alphys can't get enough of them...much to Undyne's either dismay, or utter confusion. They just got through a particularly....intriguing flick.

"DID YOU SEE THAT, UNDYNE?"

"Yeah, Alphy...there were talking robots...and...other stuff happened, it was...confusing..."

"Well...yeah, it's SUPPOSED to be confusing, it's a summer movie.."

"You think I'd make a good movie?"

"Like...what kind..." an almost cartoonishly perverse grin plastered on Alphys's face

"I dunno...just in general..."

"Uh...I can't really say, humans are fickle...sometimes, they love something, then they don't...it's egotism at its finest.."

While they were conversing, Papyrus and Sans drove up in Pap's new red car, with Sans reclining in the dashboard, basically tempting fate.

"Hey bro...something seems fishy over here..." Sans comments, pointing at Undyne, grinning as far as his stubby frame will allow  
"SANS...NOT.....NOW"

"Sorry bro...Tori thought that one up, blame her..."

With an nigh intelligible grunt and murmur, Papyrus swings the doors open using one of the many custom features he had put into the car to allow someone like him to use it well, Undyne crouching to fit into the small door frame, and Alphys swinging in from underneath her noticeably taller partner. Sans gives Papyrus a knowing glare, about to say another unrelated pun, but Papyrus turns on the radio to full volume. The radio playing some boring ad for yet ANOTHER radio station, presumably being started by someone from the Underground...as that seems to be the deal as of recently, with a huge influx of new people in one or two technically smaller cities.

"So uh...Paps...you...your like...the ONLY one of us who's single...you...like...okay with that?" Undyne awkwardly starts...knowing this topic of conversation isn't important, but at least it's something.."

"WHAT? Frisk is single, so is...what's his name...little Mr. Dreemur!"

"They're kids, they don't need to worry about that for at least a few more years, if Alphys is correct on human children growth...and she usually is"

"Well...I..uh..AM dating!...A uh...total BABE...he..uh I mean she's a model!"

"Hehe...would that make them a...."

"Don't say it..."

"MODEL citizen?..." the shit-eating grin says it all, not even Sans is truly proud of that one.

"SANS!" Papyrus glares back at Sans, giving him a death stare worthy of an old 90s actor.

"I think the lady in question is...fake..Sans.."

"Eh...it was worth it, Alph..."

Papyrus was quiet the rest of the drive, blocking out all other talking and sound in a blind rage, mainly from being found out so fast on his bluff, but Frisk gets away with it when she lies...but he can't be mad at her...so he'll be mad at everyone else. The next stop was the small house Toriel resides in, with not much to denote the ex-royalty that lives within. Sans sits up, and whistles at the front door, and Toriel and Frisk emerge, Toriel carrying the small child like almost like a dog, but being noticeably more careful.

"Hello there, friends!" Toriel happily exclaims, waving with a semi-free hand

"Hey Tori...don't talk to Paps...he's kinda not in the social mood..."

"Oh dear...I do hope he's okay though..."

"Yeah he's cool otherwise..."

"...uh...cool?"

Sans nods, and Papyrus opens Sans's door silently, and shoves him out using one of his long, dangling legs, causing his leg to bend awkwardly, which makes Papyrus even more cross.

"...This is YOUR stop, BRO..."

"Umad?" Sans quips, walking next to Toriel, lightly patting his stout head as he makes his way towards the door. Toriel looks at Papyrus, who is still grunting and cursing under his breath...he holds a grudge sometimes...but he'll forget inevitably.

"Be safe, friends!" She shouts to the car, at no one in particular, as frisk leaps down to meet Sans

"Yup..can do!" Alphys answers, as Undyne is asleep and Papyrus is...well...not talkative right now.

The car drives away, with Pap both driving, and trying to contemplate how he feels pain with no nerves or skin...a thought train which immediately derails upon looking at a bunch of birds flying over head, who proceed to...dirty the car, causing papyrus to scream several insensitive things at nobody.

"Dude...today ain't goin' your way...that really sucks..." Undyne quietly responds, being awoken by the increase in noise pollution. Undyne stretches mid sentence, almost smacking Alphys on the head, if it wasn't for some sweet dodge skills. Their next destination is Alphys's above ground lab, as she repurposed that into a sort of shanty-like house. The trip wasn't as quiet, mainly as Papyrus was almost cataclysmically furious, and is very vocal when he is displeased, saying something along the lines of kink-shaming sans under his breath, as Sans isn't there to reprimand him on that.

Once they arrived, Alphys and Undyne unceremoniously just exited the car without saying goodbye, and silently walked towards the front entrance, keeping a constant view on Papyrus, who is still fumingly mad at various inconveniences. And right as Papyrus drove off, he crashed the car into a solid inexplicably placed wall...and he retorts with a scream that is measured somewhere as a sign of the apocalypse.

And life continues on without any major change...


End file.
